ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobo Races
Story John, Gwen and Logan are sent through a Null Void Projector, arriving in a comfy waiting room. Gwen: Wow. This is where we wait for the Chocobo races? Logan: Not bad. (Logan takes a seat.) I could get used to this. (Then, Jennifer Nocturne enters the room, wearing a red secretary’s outfit.) Jennifer: You are the ones who stopped the desert monster? John: John Spacewalker at your service. Jennifer: I am Ms. Nocturne, secretary for the owner. He is grateful for the deed you’ve done, and has agreed to free all three of you if one of you can win a Chocobo race. John: I’ll be the one racing. Ms. Nocturne: Then if you’ll follow me. (She walks off, and John follows. They arrive at the stables, where they see attendants wrestling with a chocobo, trying to get a saddle on it.) That is the one you shall ride. I am sorry that it is so rowdy. John: It’s fine. Hey guys, I’ll ride bareback. (The chocobo perks up, as the attendants stop and leave.) Ms. Nocturne: When you’re ready, go through that gate. You’ll be led out to the track. (Ms. Nocturne leaves. John then goes over to the chocobo, stroking it.) John: How’d they get you in here, Xavier? (Xavier clucks in happiness, rubbing his head against John.) I’m happy to see you too. Now, let’s go win a race. (John gets on Xavier, and Xavier strides to the gate.) End Scene Up at Chocobo Square, Vector, Ian and Chopper were heading back to the stands, Chopper eating cotton candy. They find Sakura and Kai, Kai glaring at them angrily. Vector: What? They just had the showing. We placed our bets on John’s victory. Sakura: You’re using John just to line your pockets with money?! Why didn’t I think of that? I’ve got debts to pay. (Kai turns to glare at Sakura. Sakura gets nervous.) K-k-kidding! Just kidding! (Kai turns away, and Sakura whispers.) Kind of. Ian: What’s more, we learned that John’s going to have a bit of a challenge. Chopper: (With mouth full) That red woman, right? Ian: Rojo. She’s won quite a few of these. Sakura: Here they come! The racers come out onto a rainbow color designed path in the arena, 6 riders on Chocobo. John waves to the crowd, as he and Xavier takes their place. Next to them is Rojo, riding her red chocobo. Rojo: So you’re the fresh meat this time, huh? Just so you know, I’ve won 22 chocobo race championships, and you are going back to the Null Void. John: Sorry, but I’m not going to lose. Referee: Everyone in position! (The arena is silent, as the chocobo are ready. The referee then fires a shot, signaling the beginning of the race.) The 6 chocobo sprint off the starting line, with John and Xavier in second place, behind Rojo. Rojo turns and sees John catching up, and scoffs. She pulls out a blaster, and fires at a pillar on the side of the path, which breaks and falls onto the trail, separating the two of them. John: We can use weapons and powers here? Nice! John creates mana stairs, and Xavier runs up the stairs, going over the fallen pillar. They then land on the trail, and Rojo throws a grenade back. It explodes, knocking Xavier off his feet, throwing John off. The other four racers run past, as John helps Xavier up. John: You okay? (Xavier clucks assertively.) Alright. Let’s take these guys out! (John jumps back on Xavier, and he dashes after the others. They approach 5th place, a guy riding a yellow chocobo, and John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Sludge Blob: Sludge Blob! Sludge Blob stretches his arm and grab onto the chocobo of the racer in 5th. His head then travels down, and appears, roaring at the racer. He screams, and jumps off the chocobo. Sludge Blob then hits the Omnitrix, two Ditto clones forming, one on each chocobo. Ditto 1: (On Xavier) Whoa. I didn’t think that’d work. Ditto 2: (On other chocobo) I knew it would work all the time. Now we’re in 5th and 6th! Ditto 1: Why don’t we take first? Giddy up, Xavier! Xavier runs past and takes 5th place, and Ditto 2 grabs the reins of his chocobo, leading the chocobo after him. Ditto 1 approaches 4th place, and splits into two. Ditto 1 takes Ditto 3 and spins him, throwing him at the guy in 4th place, on a light blue chocobo. Ditto 3 hits and knocks off the guy off the chocobo. Ditto 3 then pulls on the reins, stopping the chocobo. Xavier runs past, as Ditto 2 slows his chocobo, allowing Ditto 3 to jump onto his chocobo. They then continue following Xavier. Ditto 1 and Xavier approach 3rd place, which is Zoro on a green chocobo. He has a scar on his left eye, which is closed. Ditto 1 approaches from the left, coming in his blind spot. Zoro, however, draws one of his three swords, slicing through Ditto 1, forcing him to split. Ditto 1 grabs Ditto 4 to prevent him from going flying backwards, as Xavier slows down. Zoro slows down, to stay even with him. The Ditto clones merge together, and hit the Omnitrix. Lodestar: Lodestar! (Zoro swings again, but Lodestar fires a magnetic wave, causing the sword to go out of Zoro’s hand, as well as causing the other two swords to float in the air. He then launches them off the path, and Zoro jumps off his chocobo to retrieve them. His chocobo stops.) I guess he didn’t like my magnetic personality. Ha! Ditto 2 and 3 catch up with Lodestar, and they see 2nd place quite a distance ahead. Ditto 2: We’re running out of time! (He points ahead, to Rojo who was going around a turn, heading the opposite direction, heading towards the finish line.) We need to overtake this guy before we reach him! Lodestar: I’ve got it! Turn into Goop! (Ditto 2 and 3 merge together, and hit the Omnitrix.) Goop: Goop! Now what? Lodestar: Hold on! (He catches the Anti-Gravity Projector with his magnetic waves, moves it in front of him, and launches him forward at a rapid pace, Goop’s body following.) Goop: Aaaaaaaagh! (Goop catches 2nd place, another light blue chocobo. Goop then goes inert on the ground, the chocobo slipping on his slime body. He then reforms, grabbing the rider and throwing him off. Xavier runs by, and Lodestar uses his magnetic waves to bring Goop with him.) Lodestar: Now that’s a ride! (Lodestar and Goop both hit the Omnitrix, turning into Ditto and landing on Xavier. They merge together, and revert.) John: Now to catch Rojo. Hyah! Rojo slows down, assuming she has the victory. She waves to the crowd triumphantly, as she hears gasps in the crowd. She turns, seeing John fast approaching. Rojo: No! Not now! (The finish line was fast approaching, and she pulls her blaster, firing at John. John fires a mana disk, blocking the attack. Rojo loses interest in him, as she rushes her chocobo to the finish line.) John: It’s not over yet! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Big Chill: Big Chill! (Big Chill fires a freeze ray from his hand, hitting the path. It freezes over, and Rojo’s chocobo starts to slip on the ice. Big Chill and Xavier quickly catch up.) Rojo: Forget it! I’m not losing to a rookie! (She presses a button, and spikes come out of the straps at the bottom of her chocobo’s feet. It regains traction, and continues running.) Big Chill opens his wings, and grabs Xavier. The two turn intangible, and Big Chill lifts Xavier off the ground. He flies forward, getting ahead of Rojo. He turns tangible, as Xavier puts his foot on the finish line, running through. Referee: And the winner is contestant number 6! (Big Chill lands on Xavier, reverting.) John: There we go. Nothing to it! Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Vector *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Logan *Jennifer Nocturne *Chocobo **Xavier Villains *Rojo *Zoro *Racers Aliens *Sludge Blob *Ditto (x2) *Lodestar (by Clone 1) *Goop (by Clone 2) *Big Chill Trivia *Jennifer Nocturne being the secretary hints at the owner's identity. *John gets out of jail. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF